


What's In a Name?

by scifigeek14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hunith's POV's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's various titles over time. The five times Merlin comes to visit Hunith and the one time she had to go to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a Merlin fan since basically epiosde 1 season 1 but for some reason it took until I decided to sit down and do a rewatch to get inspired to write some fanfic for it.
> 
> so here is my first one. sorry I'm so late to the party.

1.

The first time that Merlin came home after going off to Camelot was not a fun and lovely visit. I had gone to seek him out in order to get an audience with the King. The King would not help our village. But his son, Prince Arthur, would.

At first I thought that the reason he had decided to come with the group was because he did not wish to leave the Lady Morgana unprotected in a fight with the brutes that ransacked my home. Later, I thought that perhaps Will was right. Maybe he was only here for the glory or that he would expect some kind of reward for his actions.

Then Merlin spoke about him. He told me about how Arthur was different than his father, how he can sometimes be arrogant and a snob and a “proper prat”, but really he had a good heart and genuinely just cared. He explained that Arthur would do anything to help ease the suffering of the innocent. “Even if he works me to the bone every day,” Merlin had joked with a kind smile.

But it was only after watching how my son and the prince interacted I began to suspect there was a much more specific reason as to why Arthur was here. And that reason was my Merlin.

Though Arthur was a prince and Merlin but his servant, they spoke to each other casually, in a teasing but friendly manner. Merlin had the guts (my brave boy) to insult him to his face, knowing that Arthur would respond in kind, either with a punch in the arm, or his own scathing remark, or even a fond eye-roll. And they cared about each other, too. I noted the way they attempted to cheer each other up the night before the battle, reassuring each other in their own way, that win or lose they wouldn’t give up hope. It was obvious that this was more than the relationship of a master and a servant. I could see the pride in my son’s eyes whenever Arthur did something brave or magnanimous. She could see the respect Arthur had for Merlin in his posture when I snuck my head through the door and watched them putting on their armor for the battle.

Merlin’s title may have been servant. It was clear though, that in Arthur’s mind he was an equal, a friend.

\----

2\.  

The second time he came again at my request. This time it was through a letter I had sent to Gaius detailing a strangle illness that had befallen two of my neighbors. This time he came not as Arthur’s manservant but as Gaius’s apprentice. Once again Uther had not allowed my request to be answered. I understood. We were still out of his territory. He couldn’t afford to send his court physician to help us.

So, Merlin had been sent in his place. Gaius had been able to diagnose the illness based on my description of the symptoms and given him a remedy to administer. I got to watch on with pride as my Merlin acted calm and professional, reassuring but strict. Perhaps one day I would get to watch him become court physician in his own right, only it would not be to Uther’s court but to Arthur’s.

After he was done, he came home with me and I made him supper. I berated him for not coming to visit me unless there was some kind of emergency. He chuckled and his smile was not as full as it once would have been at such a tease. “Camelot has too many emergencies of its own for there to be time for me to take a holiday. Not that Arthur’d let me anyway.” I found myself wondering what kind of trouble my boy and his prince were getting up to. If he was in danger. If he knew how proud I was of what I had heard he’d done, even though I knew Gaius kept some of it from me.

As I saw him off I worried that I wouldn’t see him again. I worried this every day after.

\----

3.

It was much longer till the next time I saw my son. I had heard news that Camelot was under siege. Uther trapped in his own kingdom at the very hands of one who had come to Ealdor’s aid before. I heard rumors that she had magic. I worried that it was stronger than my Merlin’s.

But I need not have worried. For soon after news came that Camelot had been saved, and indeed not a month later a patrol of knights showed up unannounced. I thought it very brave of them to ride up in their full armor and red Pendragon cloaks. Yes, Cenred had been killed in their last battle for Camelot, but Essetir was still under the control of the Lot family. They would not take too kindly to this intrusion if they were to find out. I wondered what about their red cloaks were worth risking their necks.

At first I couldn’t find my Merlin among them, and I feared the worst. That this was to bring me news of his passing. But then one of the knights dismounted and walked quickly towards me. The red cloak did nothing to hide his smile. My son, riding with the knights of Camelot, dressed as one of their own (without the armor of course, for that was not really his style).

I ran to him and he wrapped me in his arms. I pated him all over to make sure that he was real and safe. And when he started laughing, I pulled back to look at him.

“What’s all this finery then?” I’d asked.

“Haven’t you heard, my lady?” Answered a handsome man with dark hair, he slung an arm around Merlin like they were brothers. “He’s been made an honorary knight of Camelot. You should be very proud.”

And I was. I knew that my boy was destined to do great things in Camelot. I had no doubt that he would prove himself worthy of this new title. I silently nodded my thanks to Prince Arthur while they unpacked, knowing that it was not Uther who had afforded him this honor. Arthur smiled.

“We’re going to teach him how to actually use a sword and everything. If he is going to insist on being stupidly brave he should at least have some ability to back it up.” Was his response. I understood the “he deserved it” that was behind the words.

\----

4.

Camelot was once again captured the next time I saw Merlin. This time there were no titles, for both had lost theirs. They were traveling with smugglers and the King was dressed in the most ridiculous way. He’d lost his Kingdom, his crown, his everything. But he was still with Merlin, so maybe not everything after all.

After giving them both a hug, much to Arthur’s surprise and Merlin’s laughter, I brought them into my home. Arthur was injured during the attack on the castle so I let him use my bed. I didn’t mind. Merlin was perched over him checking on his wound and talking to him quietly.  Arthur was clearly upset and Merlin was trying to talk him down. When I brought them their soup, the conversation had moved on to battle strategies.

“There is still some of that chainmail lying around here from the time you fought here, if that will help.” I offered. They both nodded with a smile and a thank you.

They spent most of the night talking quietly. I stayed up until the candles burned out and then I went to stay at a neighbor’s with a spare bed. When I returned the next morning I found them both curled up in the bed together, Merlin’s hand protectively over Arthur’s injured side and Arthur’s arm gripping Merlin close. I smiled at the peaceful moment. But the peace did not last.

Men dressed in all black and carrying fire invaded our town that evening and I was forced to watch my son leave under threat, not knowing if I’d ever see him again. I was thankful that the men went after them and left Ealdor alone but I wished I could go with them. I knew that I would only hold them back.

Besides, who wants their mother hanging around during their alone time. It was a tragedy, but it also meant that they were free of titles and responsibilities and social standards. It meant that they could be themselves, there only title being that of lovers.

\----

5.

For the second time Merlin came visit me just to show off. Being in Lot's kingdom the new laws did not affect me, but I had certainly heard the news. Arthur had lifted the ban on magic in Camelot.  There was less knights this time, just the ones who I had come to know as Gwaine and Leon. I was sure that the local tavern would appreciate that this meant at least two rooms would be paid for.

I ran over as they dismounted and was greeted with not one but four hugs. I was surrounded in red cloaks and laughing. After I pulled away, I took a close look at my son.  He was practically glowing.  He was dressed in a rich deep blue tunic and a silk red scarf. He had a sword at his waist and a tall, blue-tipped, wooden staff in his hand. He still had tangled hair and a bit of dirt on his nose.

“My handsome boy. I am so proud of you. I am so happy.”

“Me too.” Arthur walked over and rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“I see you have met our new Court Sorcerer.” He introduced, his voice tinged with poorly disguised pride. Merlin blushed brighter than a tomato and Arthur ruffled his hair.

It was amazing to see Merlin be able to use his magic in public without fear of retribution. He lit the fire in the hearth when we entered the room with magic, he heated my water to a boil for me with magic, and he floated the soup to the table for me with magic. Arthur didn’t even flinch, though sometimes I’d catch them grinning at each other like they were getting away with something they shouldn’t be doing. It was like they were young boys sneaking food from the kitchen. As night fell, Arthur made a request that startled me.

“Tell me a story, Merlin.”  And he did with a coy smile.

“Once upon the time there was a Dragonlord, on the run from the law, who found a home in a small town and in the arms of a beautiful woman.” He began the story and by the end I was in tears. As he told the story of how he’d first met his father, he waved a hand over the fire of the candles and created pictures from the sparks. It was beautiful and I saw the golden magical light of Merlin’s eyes reflected in Arthur’s as he watched the light dance with awe and adoration.

\----

+1

This was the first change in title for my son that I didn’t have to find out about after the fact.  I had received a very official looking letter directly from the hands of a knight inviting me to the castle for my son’s wedding to the King of Camelot.

My poor Merlin was too nervous to even properly greet me when I went to go see him before the ceremony. He couldn’t stop pacing and wringing his hands. He wasn’t fully dressed either. His boots were on the table (for some reason), his cloak was in a pile on the floor, his belt was over his shoulder, and he only had one arm in one sleeve. I sighed and set about helping to straighten him out.

“You’re going to be okay.”  I reassured him, “You love him. I know you do.”

“I do and I’m happy,” He answered softly, “But I’m nervous. Afraid I’ll mess up, say something wrong or trip. Not to mention that there is the coronation right after. Am I really fit to be a King? Me? Or, worse, I’m afraid I’ll wake up and this will have been a crazy dream. I’ll still be Arthur’s manservant with Uther as King and Magic banned and Arthur flirting with some visiting Princess.”

“Anyone can see that Arthur has loved you since day one. He will still love you even if you trip up the aisle or sneeze during the ceremony.” I took his hands in mine and felt as they stopped shaking and squeezed my fingers. “No one would be better suited to rule beside Arthur because you love Camelot just as much as he does. Trust in him that he knows what he is doing by choosing you.”

There was a knock at the door and the girl named Guinevere came to collect me and take me to my place to stand. I was right next to Gaius. Gaius cried during the ceremony no matter how often he denied it afterwards.  I cried too, but I am willing to admit it. It was a moving ceremony and when it was over Arthur wouldn’t let go of Merlin’s hand. I noticed that he was brushing his thumb over the ring that now rested there. It seemed obvious that Merlin wasn’t the only one who was in slight disbelief that they had been allowed this happiness.

We were scarcely allow to celebrate the union before the two were ushered on to the crowning by the same man who had performed the marriage, an elderly man with a white beard named Geoffrey. And suddenly Merlin was nervous again, I could see his posture stiffen and his throat tighten on a choked swallow. Arthur noticed too and kissed his cheek before moving into the position to crown him.

In what was either a few seconds or a life time, my son was crowned as “Merlin, King of Camelot” and the shout of “Long live the King” had me in tears again. I watched with a laugh as the crown slid down to his ears and he had to push it back up. Arthur laughed at his husband, his sorcerer, my son, his friend, the King. All the titles blended together to one name. Merlin, the only title he needed.


End file.
